This invention relates to the grouting of cavities which are at least partially submerged in water. More specifically, this invention relates to grouting of offshore or underwater structures, such as drilling platform pilings, both for structural purposes and to prevent erosion.
Previously, considerable difficulty has been experienced in grouting submerged structures and particularly offshore structures. When the structures are located in deep water, the services of divers are often required. Diving around submerged structures in deep water is often hazardous.
The areas of the structures which require grouting are often somewhat irregular in shape and difficult to grout. Many times the resulting grout is deficient in both bond and compressive strength when set. Grout lines were often extended to the bottom of the structure under circumstances where there is risk of damaging or losing them. According to previous proposals, there was considerable risk of the grout escaping from the locations where it was desired, thereby resulting in loss of grout material as well as failure to achieve the desired structural result. In many cases, the grouting was incomplete because of the presence of voids or trapped pockets or channels of water.